criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Buttered On
'''Buttered On '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Fairland and it's 34th case of the game, also the 4th one to take place in Fairland. Plot Chief Vanya Bhakta told Bruno Filipovich. and player to deliver food and clothing to local homeless camp since whole town is destroyed because of a disaster that happend few weeks earlier. When they arrived, they noticed a dead body hanging from the top of the cathedral. It was a body of thief Albertina Ashworth, who was beaten up and covered in butter. Team sent her body to coroner Philip Perry, who said that she died due to cervical fracture since the killer snapped her neck beated her with a wooden object. Team suspected and interrogated 3 people, vet Elias Davers, victim's ex-husband and vandal Leo Capecchi and city hall employee Sara Jones. After interrogating them, the team got back to precinct, where Ben told them that somebody threw a molotov cocktail at the homeless camp. Team went there and extinguished the fire. After extinguishing the fire, they found driver Sandeep Sadhra's car keys in victim's tent and restaurant owner Myriam Miller's gift for Albertina. The team also found few bricks of butter, probably left by the killer. The team sent it to Doris Holiday, who revealed that the killer uses eye drops. After investigating Myriam Miller's restaurant, team spoke to Leo again, who said that Albertina aborted 4 of their kids despite him begging her not to, and Elias, who said Albertina stole his laptop and sold it. When the team returned to precinct, they got informed that Sandeep Sadhra wants to commit a suicide by jumping of a cathedral. Gabriel Herrera, along with player and Bruno Filipovich., managed to convince Sandeep to step down. When asked what made him almost commit suicide, Sandeep replied that it's all because of Albertina, who was blackmailed him into helping her with her master robberies, leading to his wife leaving him and bringing his kids with her. The team investigated cathedral courtyard once again and found Sara's threat to Albertina, because Albertina lied to her that she is from local council and she needs to install some Internet cables in her backyard, only to rob and vandalize her house instead. Before returning to precinct, team also spoke to Myriam, who revealed that Albertina was scaring away her customers because of her inappropriate behaviour. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Leo Capecchi for his ex-wife's murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Leo said that Albertina was a crazy psychopath who had to die. When questioned what happend, he said that they he was low on supplies and nobody wanted to help him because he had a bad reputation since he was married to Albertina. Finally, after 2 months of not seeing each other, Albertina came up to Leo, saying that she wants to rekindle their relationship. Since she had food and water, Leo accepted her offer. After having a dinner and talking about their relationship, Leo said that the meat she used taster really weird. Albertina then told him that sacrifices had to be made. Shocked Leo didn't knew what was she talking about, only for Albertina to reveal that she sacrifised their baby boy, revealing that she actually didn't aborted their last child and in fact she cooked it for them. Angry Leo attacked her, beated her up and eventually snapped her neck with his bare hands. Then he hunged her up from the local cathedral and covered her face in butter, hoping that insects will do their thing. Judge Grayson Pierre was disgusted by Albertina's actions, but still had to sentence Leo to 5 years in prison with psychological counseling. Post-trial, journalist Cynthia Rayman wanted to talk with player about somebody stalking her when she stumpled upon an locked safe. She said that she threw the safe to church cathedral since she was afraid for her life. Team went there, hoping to find Cynthia's stalker. There, they found a pile of garbage with locked safe in it. They sent the safe to Daria Lynn to unlock it, and she found a visiting pass for Anthony Blackpaw, which belonged to Elias Davers. Team spoke to Elias about this, and he said that he visited Blackpaw in prison for his friend. When asked about if his friend is Stella, Elias confirmed that and admitted that he is a senior agent of Order of Specters. Wanting to know why Elias visited Blackpaw, team returned to cathedral courtyard and found a half-burned message in a campfire. The message was sent to Ben Hathaway, who said that Stella was asking Blackpaw if they should kill Venusville Justice Fighters sooner then it's supposed to happen because VJF discovered that they have an enemy. Team decided that they have to keep an eye on everyone since Stella will definitely find a way to kill them all. Meanwhile, Chief's sister Trishna Joshi came to station because she doesn't know where the Chief went. Since Ben was busy, Tyler Highmore tracked Chief down to the homeless camp, probably because she was delivering supplies along with other police members. Team went there and saw her badge. Trishna and Tyler were extremely worried for Chief and they've sent the badge to Doris immediately. After analyzing it, Doris deduced that there is nothing unusal about it and her badge had only her fingerprints on it. Tyler decided to try and locate Chief again, only to recieve a phone call from Chief, who said that she has an extremely bad headache after lunch so she took a nap in her office, but her door got stuck so she cant't get out. Trishna thanked the team for making sure that Vanya is safe. After all these events, Bruno and Amber went to Chief's office to help her unlock the door, only to hear Chief screaming inside. When asked what happend, Chief said that somebody threw a molotov cocktail through her window. Bruno and Amber couldn't unlock her door and they were starting to panic, until Daria came up to them and said that actually their whole precinct is set on fire... Summary Victim: * Albertina Ashworth (beaten up and hung up from local cathedral, covered in butter). Murder Weapon: * Snapped Neck Killer: * Leo Capecchi Suspects EDaversVC34.png|Elias Davers LCapecchiVC34.png|Leo Capecchi SJonesVC34.png|Sara Jones SSadhraVC34.png|Sandeep Sadhra MMillerVC34.png|Myriam Miller Quasi-suspect(s) CRaymanVC11.png|Cynthia Rayman TJoshiVC34.png|Trishna Joshi Killer's Profile * The killer uses antiperspirant. * The killer eats spicy food. * The killer uses eye drops. * The killer has a mustache. * The killer has a bruise. Crime Scenes